Major Cost
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Fred and Harry can be together but at a cost. Fred/Harry


**Title:** Major Cost  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Fred/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 606  
 **Summary:** Fred and Harry can be together but at a cost.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Competition:** Hopscotch - Prompts Used - (word) minute, (word) attend, (character) Fred Weasley, (genre) romance, (dialogue) "How do we get there?"

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Competition:** Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - marvelous, waltz, oldest

 **Ultimate Battle Competition:** Matching Accessory Pack

 **Non-Traditional Pairing Bootcamp:** Prompt Used - Contract

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Balloon

* * *

Fred had been waiting for this moment for as long as he could remember. He wanted to take a bunch of balloons and send them into the air. He wanted to waltz around his flat, throwing his arms up in celebration. It was such a marvelous day! Marvelous!"

He impatiently shifted on his feet as he waited for the telltale crack of Apparation, something that would signal his greatest wish finally coming true.

He had just been at what he thought would be Ginny's wedding to Harry. He forced himself to go, to attend something he loathed with every fiber of his being. He feared the wedding contract his parents had signed with Dumbledore would take his love, his _soulmate_ , away from him, especially with the clause of Harry losing his magic if he didn't go through with the sham of a wedding.

Fred was ashamed of himself, but he hoped Harry would say 'no' right then and there when he was shown the contract. He knew how much magic meant to Harry, but Fred wanted to mean more. When Harry initially went along with the wedding plans, Fred's heart broke, and he leaned on his oldest brother. Other than George, Bill and Fleur had been the only ones who knew about Fred and Harry's relationship.

The next few weeks, he walked through his life in a daze. George did what he could but nothing could make the pain in his heart go away.

He thought everything was over for him and Harry. He felt his hope bloom anew though, as Fred sat down next to George at the wedding ceremony and waited to watch the groom, his love, marry his baby sister, and the groom never showed.

Fred hoped he knew what that meant. He hoped Harry had changed his mind and chose life with Fred and no magic over a loveless marriage with Ginny and magic.

Finally, the sound he was waiting for was heard. With a smile towards George, he ran to Harry and Bill. He silently thanked his brother and took Harry into his arms.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked.

"I feel like something is missing," Harry softly murmured. "I guess I'm going to have to get used to it." He offered Fred a tremulous smile. "So, how do you feel about being with a squib?"

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care. How do you feel about a vacation to America? I think we could both use some time away, especially with the Daily Prophet gets a hold of the story."

Harry looked at him with haunted emerald eyes, and Fred felt his heart constrict. He wished they could be together as they were before, where both had their magic. Their relationship would have felt much more equal then. "How do we get there?"

"International Portkey," Fred answered.

Harry nodded and clutch Fred's shirt even tighter. "I love you," he murmured.

Fred reached between them and tilted Harry's head up so their lips could meet in a sweet kiss. He conveyed all of his emotions through it and took some joy when Harry whimpered as Fred pulled away reluctantly.

Thankfully, his brothers decided they had been through enough distress for a while and didn't tease them about the display of affection.

"I love you, too, always," Fred murmured, and then kissed the top of Harry's head. He knew they had a tough road ahead of them, especially when it came to the idea of Harry accepting the fact that was now without magic, but as long as they had each other, Fred was sure they could get through anything.


End file.
